Tales Of Heroes
by Spike-n-Buffy-eva
Summary: A story about how Doyle still lives on da show! Glenn Quinn rox! Glenn Quinn- May 28, 1970-December 3, 2002! He was an awesome actor so I dedicate my story to him! This story tell about different heroes on the show! R&R!


Hey fanfic people! This is Spike-n-Buffy-eva wit an Angel fanfic! FINALLY! I hope that ya'll enjoy it! It tells how Doyle does stay on the show! Cause I almost cried when he died! The story starts with 'Hero' and some of the dialogue I made up myself but hopefully u know how da show goes! Don't forget to check out me other story and R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I soooo wished I owned Angel, and Doyle...but only one man does and that's Joss Whedon! Lucky butt-head!

A Different Hero

**Chapter 1- A Different Hero**

"So will you ask me out to dinner already!" Cordelia said to the handsome man standing in front of her. Her smile made him freeze in his very spot. It made his heart skip beats. Doyle couldn't actually believe Cordelia didn't care that he was a demon and wanted to date him. Doyle smiled back at Cordelia. "So, Cordy will you-" Cordelia looked off in the distance whenever she heard a motorcycle approaching. "Doyle, it's Angel." Doyle immediately stopped what he was saying, unfortunately, and turned around to see Angel on a motorcycle approaching the cargo ship that Cordelia and himself was on. The cargo ship was going to ship an entire, or what was left of it, half-demon clan to a safe place, far away from a blood demon clan, The Scourge, who were out to kill half-bred-demons. Angel quickly jumped off of the black motorcycle and ran aboard the cargo ship. "We have to get everyone down and we have to leave now. The Scourge is almost here." Angel said quickly. The captain of the ship approached Angel and said, "We can't leave until I find my first mate." "You won't find him. Now we have to go." Angel replied sternly. The whole Angel gang rushed to were the demons were being held. "Everyone close the doors immediately! The Spluge is coming!" Motorcycles and trucks could be heard in the distance. The gang was too late. The Scourge has arrived.

Angel rushed to the top of the ship to meet The Splurge, he did after all become on of them. "You've betrayed us vampire." The leader of the group said with two lacky's standing near him starting to surround Angel. "And?" Angel said in his evil way. "Kill him." The leader said. The two lacky's started running toward Angel. One after another Angel took them down. "You going to die vampire." The leader of the group walked up toward Angel and punched him in the chest. Then the leader threw Angel over his shoulder which caused Angel to land on his back. Angel quickly jumped up and ran toward the leader pushing the leader and himself down the stair toward the cargo hold. All of the half-demons gasped in fear. Angel quickly jumped up and snapped the leader's neck. "We are trapped!" Doyle called from below where Angel was standing. A door on the top of the ship opened up letting in the bright moonlight. Doyle looked up to find a contraption being lowered into the ship. Angel looked up and immediately knew what it was. "We have to get everyone to the top of the ship!" Angel yelled loudly scaring the half-breed demon clan. Doyle and Cordelia rushed up to where Angel was standing to get a better look at what was being lowered into the ship. "What is that thing man?" Doyle said in his knee-weaking Irish accent. "If we don't destroy it quickly every thing with human blood in it will die." Cordelia and Doyle both stopped for a minute. "If this thing kills me I won't be able to go on that date with Cordelia." Doyle thought to himself. "I won't be able to buy those new shoes or tell Dennis about my day!" Cordelia thought to herself.

"How do we destroy it?" Doyle said to Angel. Angel turned and looked at Doyle and Cordelia. Instantly, Doyle knew what he was about to do, destroy it by sacrificing himself. "Aw, Angel man, you can't be thinking this. Won't it kill you?" "Maybe I can destroy it in time." "No, Angel!" Cordelia said starting to cry. The light that the contraption was giving off started to dimly show. Angel quickly shook hands with Doyle. Then tightly hugged Cordelia. "This is it." Angel thought to himself. "You have to fight the good fight." Doyle said encouraging Angel. "Doyle!" The Angel gang quickly turned their heads towards the sound to see Reif hanging off of the contraption. "Reif! Get off of that! You will die!" Reif's father called from below him. "I can do it! Doyle's taught me something tonight. I need to fight." Reif quickly grabbed for the power source on the contraption that was quickly getting stronger. In only a matter of mintues that thing would be at full power. "No Reif! This is my job!" Angel called. Doyle quickly jumped toward the contraption that Reif was hanging off of. Doyle knew that if he helped Reif maybe he could save him. As soon as Doyle landed on the contraption, Reif kicked him off. "No! Reif!" Now the contraption was at full power. Reif was still pulling on the power source. His skin was starting to burn off. "Reif!" His father yelled. By this time Reif's muscles were showing brightly through the light. Finally Reif pulled the power source and the light quickly faded. Reif's body quickly dropped toward the floor. There was nothing left but a skeleton. Reif was dead. The three people who are suppose to fight the good fight were still alive. "Reif!" His father yelled with tears dropping down his face. The Angel gang couldn't keep their eyes off of Reif's body.

The ship was now heading toward it's destination. Making sure to give Reif a proper burial, his family dropped his bones off in the water. Not wanting to perform a funeral, but a celebration. He sacrificed himself for his family. They decided not to cry for him. The family took great joy in destroying the horrible device that killed Reif. Cordelia, Doyle, and Angel were sitting in Angel Investigations reviewing the events of the night. "That young man never had a chance. If only I had jumped and grabbed onto the device tighter." Doyle said lowly. Cordelia had tears run down her face every now and then. There is no telling what things Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia could have done to change the events of that night. They will never know now that young Reif sacrificed himself to save the world. "At least he had a noble death." Cordelia said silently. Maybe Reif knew Angel and Doyle had to stay. Now they are about to find out.

I hope this wasn't too bad! but I really just wanted to post my story! I hope u guys like it and I'm looking forward to your reviews! I hope ya'll liked it! and yes, their will be more chapters!

_Spike-n-Buffy-eva_


End file.
